


Desperate Times

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's hand's still in the cast and jerking off with his left hand won't work. Jensen lends a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

When Jensen went to Jared's trailer to see if he wanted to go grab a drink, he wasn't expecting to find Jared sitting in his chair, his cock in his hand and a look of pure frustration on his face.

 

"Whoa, sorry man," Jensen apologized, closing his eyes and turning around to leave. 

 

"No..." Jared said, his voice panicked. "Jen, man, you gotta help me."

 

Jensen opened his eyes and looked at Jared; saw the desperation on his face, the tears of frustration in his eyes. "What the hell?"

 

"I... I _can't_ ," Jared whispered, letting go of his dick and planting his elbows on his knees so he could bury his face in his hands. "My right hand's too sore, and fucking hell, you _know_ I can't do shit with my left!"

 

Oh, _Christ_. "So you're telling me that the reason you've been as cranky as hell these past two weeks is cause you haven't been able to jerk off?" Jensen asked incredulously. Jared had been so badly off his game that they'd been spending extra time at the set just so Jared could get his scenes right. The entire crew had been on edge, not to mention Eric and Kim.

 

"It's driving me fucking _mad_ ," Jared said, looking up at Jensen. His face was red, and Jensen could see flecks of blood on his lip from where he'd almost chewed it to pieces. "I mean, Sandy's in LA all the time, so I've been," Jared made a universally recognizable gesture, and Jensen grinned - "a fair bit. And then I broke my fucking hand and I'm so fucking _horny_ and I swear, Jensen, if you don't help me out I'ma start going mad."

 

Jensen blinked, feeling his face redden slightly. He was almost scared at how easily he justified it to himself; Jared needed him, he had to help his friend out, it would just be mean to leave Jared in a state like this. Besides, Jensen owed it to the Supernatural fan base to jerk Jared off, just so he could get back in the game. Yeah. Jensen studiously ignored the way his cock twitched in his tight jeans at the thought of _jerking Jared off_ , and went over to the narrow bed.

 

"Fine," he grunted, averting his eyes from Jared's as he pulled himself onto the bed, sliding back so his back was pressed firmly against the wall. He spread his legs and beckoned Jared over. "Get your ass over here," he said firmly, and Jared grinned. Hitching his jeans back up, he did as Jensen instructed, fitting himself perfectly between his legs, wiggling around so his ass was pressed firmly against Jensen's crotch. He leaned back against Jensen's chest, his head resting on Jensen's shoulder, his hair tickling the side of Jensen's face.

 

It was silent for a moment; Jensen wasn't sure where to begin. "How do you usually start?" he breathed in Jared's ear, his hands carefully lifting his shirt and smoothing over the warm skin underneath. Jared twitched and inhaled sharply.

 

"Um. Like this..."

 

He took Jensen's hand and pressed it against his crotch; he'd done his jeans back up, and Jensen could feel the hard outline of Jared's cock underneath. He moved his hand slowly over it, pressing and gripping hard until Jared was jerking his hips slightly. "Like that?" Jensen whispered, unable to prevent himself from darting his tongue out to slide up the rim of Jared's ear. 

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah..." he said huskily, "like that. Feels good, Jen..."

 

Jared's hands were firmly planted on Jensen's thighs, the left kneading his muscle while the right traced circles on him. Jensen felt like his chest was on fire from the heat of Jared's back, and could feel his nipples hardening under his shirt. He bit back a moan as he undid the button on Jared's jeans with one hand, twining his other around Jared's on his thigh. Jared gasped and grunted as Jensen tugged the zipper down and dove inside, wrapping his hand around Jared's cock inside his boxers.

 

"What now?" Jensen said, unable to stop his voice catching. Jared's cock was thick and hot in his hand, the skin unbelievably soft and smooth, and he could feel it twitching in his grasp as Jared moved underneath him.

 

"Slow," Jared murmured. "Just... go slow. And long. Oh god..."

 

Jensen obeyed, sliding his hand up and down the shaft slowly, smoothing his thumb over the head, catching small droplets of precome leaking out. Every time he rubbed over the slit at the head, Jared trembled in his arms and let out a low moan.

 

"What you thinkin' of, Jay?" Jensen asked, knowing Jared must be able to feel his own cock pressed firmly against his lower back, hot and leaking inside his pants, begging to be let out. He thrust himself gently against Jared, grunting softly as the friction tormented him, as his hand continued to work over Jared's shaft. He could hear Jared panting loudly as he worked, and he moved his other hand down between Jared's legs, into his boxers and lower, cupping his balls gently and smoothing over the warm, damp skin.

 

"Fuck! Oh, _fuck_ me... I... I was thinkin' of Sandy, but damn, Jen, your hands are so fucking big compared... I... _ngh_... shoulda asked you to do this _weeks_ ago..."

 

"Mmmm," Jensen hummed, bending his head slightly to lick a hot swathe up the column of Jared's neck, tasting sweat and makeup. He sped up his strokes slightly, pulling a hand free and forcing a finger into Jared's mouth to suck on as he kept up the rhythm on his cock. He gasped and jerked his hips hard when Jared's mouth closed over his finger, sucking hard and sloppy, almost mimicking a blowjob.

 

"Jesus Christ..." Jensen muttered, gently pulling his wet finger free and sliding it back into Jared's boxers. "You ever do this, Jay? You ever gone further?"

 

"I... no," Jared whispered. 

 

"You wanna?"

 

There was a lengthy pause, and Jensen almost took it back before Jared nodded frantically against his shoulder. "Yeah, do it," he said, turning his head so his face was suddenly mere inches away from Jensen's own.

 

"Okay," Jensen said. He ran the tip of his saliva-slick finger over the tip of Jared's cock, collecting the fluid there before venturing further, down past his balls until he found Jared's entrance. He gripped his cock tightly, jerking it firmly as he circled the rim and pressed inside, and when Jared let out a moan that seemed to come straight from his chest, Jensen leaned in and caught it with his mouth.

 

Jared tasted sweet and hot; it was sloppy and wet and _fucking fantastic_ , and Jensen found himself unashamedly humping Jared's back as he fucked him with a finger and jerked his cock. Jared was grunting rhythmically, his tongue hot and heavy in Jensen's mouth as his cock twitched and lengthened in Jensen's hand. Jensen was so fucking hard, so fucking ready to explode; Jared's body teasing and tormenting him as he rubbed himself against his back.

 

"Thinkin'..." Jared gasped around Jensen's mouth, "thinkin' of you... on your knees... _ngh fuck!_ With my dick in your mouth... wanna fuck your mouth so fuckin' bad, Jen... yeah, do it harder ... wanna feel it ... so fuckin' close, _god_ , so close..."

 

"You gonna come all over my hand?" Jensen growled, licking Jared's mouth open again and pressing inside without mercy, swallowing Jared's moans and crooking his finger to rub against Jared's prostate. Jared let out a guttural, almost feral, growl, and Jensen felt Jared's ass clench tightly against his finger as his cock hardened even more in Jensen's hand. Jared pushed his head back against Jensen's shoulder, mouth agape, breath making near-invisible clouds in the cool air of the trailer. He turned slightly to look at Jensen; his eyes were dark, the grey rims of his irises the only color visible, and he grinned.

 

"Best fuck I've ever had," he whispered, and bit down on his lip as he came. Jensen whimpered slightly despite himself at the feel of Jared's spunk dripping over his hand, hot and sticky and changing their relationship pretty much forever. Jared's grin widened, lighting up the trailer, and Jensen shoved a hand in between them to unbutton his jeans and get his own cock out. Two thrusts later, against his hand, against Jared's back, and he was coming so fucking hard he saw stars, the head of his cock slipping over the smooth fabric of Jared's shirt as he shot everywhere.

 

Jensen wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he did what seemed natural - he wiped his hand on his pants and wrapped both arms around Jared's torso, pulling him close and nuzzling the back of his neck. Jared purred contentedly and snuggled - snuggled! - back into him, his hair making Jensen want to sneeze and his body making Jensen want to start all over again.

 

"What're you gonna tell Sandy?" Jensen murmured.

 

"'m not gonna tell her anything," Jared replied. "I'm gonna tape it next time, and send it to her for her birthday. She's been telling me I should get it on with you for _months_ and that she'd be totally hot for it. I guess I finally figured out why."

 

Jensen laughed and tried to push Jared onto the floor. It quickly dissolved into a wrestling match, and as he tried to get Jared's elbow out of his stomach and his arm locked around Jared's neck, Jensen realized that nothing had really changed at all.


End file.
